Secrets are supposed to be kept
by jardumaki
Summary: What if Minato Namikaze had a secret. A secret that could change his life, for better or for worse. One that could change the world as he knows it for him and for those around him including his daughter.


Secrets. Everybody has them, even the most respectable of people. Even the man known as the fourth hokage. Little did he know that the secret he kept would change his life drastically…

Minato Namikaze, the man who gained the title fourth hokage, was currently sitting in one of the rooms at konoha hospital. Why? His wife had just given birth to not one child but twins.A healthy son and daughter named Inari and Naruto Namikaze. It was there sat in complete bliss holding his two children in his arms, a warm smile gracing his lips. He looked up into the tired eyes of his wife and smiled yet again.

"They're beautiful" he whispered, "A beautiful daughter who looks just like her beautiful mother and a handsome son who looks just like his handsome father"

This earned him a soft chuckle from Kushina. Minato then stood and placed the sleeping red haired girl into her mother's arms whilst he stood beside her cooing at his son, playing with the soft tufts of blonde hair.

But as you know all good things must come to an end.

It was at this moment that one of Minato's former students, Kakashi Hatake, entered the hospital ward. "Sensei, it's ergent. The demon nine tailed fox has been spotted on the outskirts of konoha and your presence is needed urgently"

Minato didn't spare a glance towards his former student before placing his son into the awaiting arms of his mother. The hokage leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of the older red heads head and whispered "Duty calls, i'll be back as soon as i can" He then leaned down and kissed the soft skin on the top of the twins' heads. As he stood straight again he turned his attention to Kakashi who was still standing in the door to the room. "Take me to the demon"

As soon as the duo reached the training fields the fourth sprung straight into action, teleporting to a tree branch directly in the eyesight of the one known as kyuubi. "Pesky human" the fox growled "Why do you insist on getting in my way?"

Minato smirked then replied "Because it is my job to protect my village, i am hokage after all"

The kyuubi let out a ferocious roar that could be heard all of the land of fire before swiping at the man in front of him."Imbecile! there is no way a tiny human can stand in my way!

Minato swiftly dodged the oversized paw and started to lead the fox away from the village, but not before retaliating with his own attack, Rasengan. The powerful attack made contact with the fox but barely left a scratch

"Shit" cursed Minato under his breath, getting ready to dodge the foxes next attack. Once the fox was a good distance away from the village the heated battle between man and fox continued on at a stalemate with no side gaining the upperhand. This continued for a good while until Minato jumped further away to give himself time to think. 'Dammit, i can't keep going like this i'll run out of chakra'

Little did Minato know that moment would be the one he'd regret the most for the rest of his life.

What a foolish mistake the hokage made, yes he gave himself time to think of a way to defeat the demon in front of him but it also gave his opponent the same. And of course his opponent being the smart fox he was used his time wisely. The kyuubi started charging up his most powerful attack, the tailed beast bomb. It didn't take long for the fox to charge the attack and the time Minato gave him was all that he needed.

Minato realised his mistake but it was to late, as he looked up at the fox he was greeted with a fully charged tailed beast bomb. Minato did the only thing he could do and that was prepare himself for the worst. There was nothing left he could do in the short amount of time he had, he had no ideas left of how to get out of the situation he currently found himself in. He closed his eyes 'Sorry everyone, i failed you as hokage'

But the inevitable never came.

Minato opened his eyes to find the fox facing away from him. Away from him and towards the place he was supposed to protect. Konoha. "NOOOOO!" Shouted the hokage but it was too late. The purple ball of chakra had already been released and was making it's way to konoha. Acting in the first thought that came to his head, Minato teleported to one of his kunai closest to Konoha in an attempt to try and stop the powerful Jutsu. Without thinking Minato set up the teleportation jutsu just in time. Sadly it wasn't enough. The jutsu managed to teleport most of the insanely powerful jutsu but not all of it, remainders of the kyuubi's attack continued on its path towards konoha. It was barely anything when compared to the size of the original but it was still enough to do serious damage. Minato had done all he could and hoped that the chunin had managed to evacuate all the citizens.

Back at the hospital Kushina sat in her weakened state holding into her two crying children. "Ssssh little ones it's alright, daddy's going to be back soon" She continued to rock the children back and forth but it was to no avail. Kushina was still feeling the effects of giving birth and was extremely weak and tired and only hoped that Minato would return soon, safe. Just as Kushina got the twins to quiet down enough for her to start to drift off did she feel a massive surge of chakra heading their way. On instinct she wrapped herself around Inari and Naruto, using the remains of her chakra as protection. She would save her children if it was the last thing she did.

Her wish came true.

 _So what do you guys think? I'll admit i'm not the best writer ever but practice makes perfect!_


End file.
